I'm Your Light Yesterday, Now and In the Future
by liltaetae
Summary: "Dia orang pertama yang dengan segala sifat dinginnya membuatku bisa merasakn perasaan hangat yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Aku akan menjadi cahayanya dalam segala sisi gelap kehidupannya. Aku berjanji",-Park Jimin "Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi apakah dia juga? Aku takut dia pergi lagi dan aku kembali sendiri. Aku takut tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Dia segalanya",it's VMin
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Your Light Yesterday, Now and In the Future**

 **VMin,and other BTS Member, DaeBaek, Chanyeol, Youngjae, KaiDo, Yongguk, Himchan and ect**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship and sad**

 **BOYS X BOYS**

 **Don't like Dont read. Just don't read and get gone XD**

Memiliki sahabat adalah hal yang menyenakan bukan? Bermain bersama, berangkat ke sekolah bersama, berbagi tawa dan juga kesedihan bersama. Hal itulah yang dimiliki semua orang dan yang selalu dicari oleh semua orang dimuka bumi ini. Seorang sahabat, yang akan berjalan bersama denganmu untuk tetap berjuang, seseorang yang akan selalu berdiri bersisian denganmu meskipun masalah yang dihadapi terasa berat dan melelahkan. Seseorang yang bersedia menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang kau alami. Yah, setidaknya itulah gambaran seorang sahabat sejati bagi seorang namja berumur 19 tahun yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Putra tunggal dari pasangan Kim Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun. Namja dingin dan tertutup yang selalu membuat orang lain harus berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Bukan tanpa alasan namja itu berubah seperti itu, traumanya tentang hal yang disebut sahabat masih sangat membekas baginya. Trauma yang sudah tertoreh semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di taman kanak-kanak. Namja yang dalam 19 tahun hidupnya bahkan belum pernah menemukan seorangpun sahabat yang benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengan dirinya. Menjadi orang yang selalu dimanfaatkan ketulusan dan kebaikan hatinya oleh mereka yang menyebutnya sebagai seorang teman bahkan adalah hal yang sudah sangat biasa baginya. Mengingat dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahan besar di Asia yaitu Kim Corp yang bergerak hampir di seluruh bidang bisnis mulai dari otomotif, perhotelan bintang 5, makanan, dan yang paling besar adalah kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa di bidang ekspor-impor yang hampir mencakup seluruh Asia dan beberapa negara di Eropa. Sebenarnya Taehyung bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, jika kau bisa beteman baik dengannya dan mengenalnya dengan baik maka kau akan tau betapa baik dan cerianya namja bersurai cokelat itu. Tapi semenjak namja ini menginjak masa SMP semua perilaku hangat dan menyenangkan itu hanya akan kau lihat jika ia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil merentangkan tangannya dibalik pembatas balkon kamarnya. Mencoba menangkap tetesan-tetesan hujan yang turun cukup deras di sore hari itu. Ia bergumam pelan, merasa bosan dengan hal yang sudah dilakukannya semenjak 45 menit lalu itu dan mengutuk hujan yang bahkan enggan untuk berhenti barang sejenak. Setidaknya jika hujannya berhenti ia bisa bermain di halaman belakang bersama anjing peliharaannya Lax. Dan itu terdengar jauh dan sangat jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding hanya duduk dibalkon kamarmu sambil menghitung tetes hujan yang turun dan sialnya itu adalah salah satu dari beribu-ribu pekerjaan tak berguna menurut namja bersurai cokelat itu. Taehyung melangkah pelan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya, berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia rasa sesuatu semacam cemilan akan membantu menghilangkan kebosanannya atau mungkin mengganggu oemmanya yang sedang melakukan yoga di teras belakang rumahnya akan menjadi kegiatan selingannya sekarang.

Taehyung berjengit kaget saat anjing peliharaan miliknya langsung berlari menerjangnya saat ia baru saja turun dari lantai dua rumahnya. Untung saja keseimbangan tubuh namja itu sangat bagus, jika tidak mungkin saja kepala bagian belakangnya sudah mencium mesra anak tangga yang ada di belakangnya dan membuat dia harus menghabiskan beberapa jam waktu liburannya hari ini untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit atau mungkin setidaknya klinik kecil milik paman Han yang ada di ujung kompleks. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tak diinginkan oleh Taehyung pastinya.

Taehyung mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan anjing peliharaannya. Membuat anjing berukuran tubuh cukup besar itu langsung mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah sang majikan yang sekarang tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan peliharaannya tersebut.

"waeyo Lax? Kau merasa bosan?",Taehyung masih mengelus surai lebat milik Lax yang sedang membalas ucapan sang majikan dengan gonggongannya yang menggema di ruangan besar tersebut. Seakan mengerti kebosanan seperti apa yang dimaksudkan sang tuan padanya.

"ah, nadoo. Bagaimana jika kita melihat oemma dan memintanya untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita eoh? Kau lapar kan? Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam kau tahu",Taehyung tersenyum pada sang anjing yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya untuk mencari sang Ny. Kim yang ternyata sudah ada didalam dapur untuk membuat makan malam bagi keluarga kecilnya. Ah, Taehyung pikir oemmanya masih saja asik dengan kegiatan yoganya sambil melakukan video call dengan sahabatnya Kyungsoo yang tinggal di busan sana. Sungguh, itu adalah suatu ritual wajib yang selalu dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun setiap hari. Bahkan ia pernah melupakan memasak makan siang untuknya dan Taehyung membuat Taehyung merajuk dan tak mau berbicara dengannya sampai saat makan malam. Baekhyun mencoba membujuknya dengan Japchae kesukaan Taehyung, dan yeah itu berhasil membuat namja tampan itu berhenti merajuk. Namun, Baekhyun harus rela mendapat petuah panjang lebar dari sang suami yang melihat keteledoran sang istri jika sudah berbicara dengan sahabat baiknya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihat sang anak berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya sambil sesekali bergumam merutuki Lax yang berputar-putar disekitar kakinya. Baekhyun mengangkat piring berisi beberapa potong mandu dan juga piring berisi tumis daging sapi kesukaan Taehyung.

"kau sudah lapar ya taetae?",Baekhyun masih tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak tegap sang anak yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Taehyung. Namja manis itu kembali menuju pantry yang sudah terisi beberapa macam makanan lainnya yang sangat menggiurkan untuk dicicipi. Taehyung yang mengekori sang oemma di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang, menumpukan kepalanya dibahu sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mengusap kepala sang anak yang masih setia menumpukan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"wae geurae? Kau ada masalah hmm? Malhaebwa... kau bisa cerita pada oemma",Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan tatapan sendunya yang sesaat kemudian kembali tertutup.

"hmm... anio. Aku hanya ingin memeluk oemma saja. Ah ya, kapan appa akan pulang oemma?",Taehyung masih memeluk cukup erat pinggang kecil milik sang oemma saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi moment manis ibu dan anak itu.

"taetae mencari appa eoh? Kau juga merindukan appa begitu?",Taehyung sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari sang oemma dan berjalan menuju appanya untuk sekedar memberikan pelukan selamat datang pada namja berumur 38 tahun tersebut. Daehyun balas memeluk sang anak. Sebenarnya ia sudah datang semenjak Taehyung memeluk sang oemma dengan erat. Daehyun tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak satu-satunya itu. Tapi Daehyun tak bisa berbuat banyak tentang hal itu. Taehyung sudah cukup lelah dengan perlakuan mereka yang menganggap Taehyung sebagai teman mereka selama ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin lagi mereka berpura-pura baik dan manis didepan Taehyung namun menjelek-jelekkannya habis-habisan dibelakangnya. Karena itu Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menjadi tertutup pada teman-temannya di sekolah maupun anak-anak kolega appanya yang sebaya dengannya. Kau tahukan, bagaimana menjekelkannya jika kita harus berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun sedangkan kita mengetahui semua fakta yang sebenarnya.

"appa, apa kau kehujanan? Pergilah mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ayo makan malam bersama. Aku sudah lapar",Taehyung memeluk manja lengan sang appa. Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan sang anak, turut bergabung dengan kedua namja tersebut. Ia mengambil tas yang dibawa Daehyun dan juga menerima coat yang diberikan Daehyun padanya. Namja manis itu berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya dengan Daehyun.

"kau menyuruh appa mu untuk mandi, tapi kau menggandeng lengannya begitu bagaimana dia bisa mandi taetae",Baekhyun berseru cukup nyaring dari ujung tangga sambil terkikik geli melihat sang anak yang mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"ah oemma kau mengganggu momentku dengan Tuan Besar Kim ini tahu!",Taehyung berseru tak kalah nyaring membalas ucapan sang oemma yan sudah tak terlihat lagi di ujung tangga. Daehyun yang mendengar ucapan sang anak tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang anak.

"baiklah, kalau begitu Tuan Besar Kim ini ingin mandi dulu ne Tuan Muda Kim. Kalau tidak kau bisa mati kelaparan karena menungguku",Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang appa. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dilengan sang appa dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Memilih menyalakan televisi sambil menunggu orangtuanya menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

Kicauan burung yang bertengger di atas dahan pohon di luar membuat seorang namja berwajah imut tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi yang seolah sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan untuk bangun saat dia mendengar kicauan burung di luar jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka itu. Namja imut itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, bermaksud membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menuju ke sekolah barunya. Yah, ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah baru jadi ia tak ingin membuat harinya rusak hanya karena terlambat tentu saja.

Namja imut bernama Park Jimin itu baru saja kembali dari Paris, menyelesaikan masa SMP-nya ditambah satu tahun masa SMA-nya di negara tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah mendengarkan rengekan adiknya Park Jungkook yang mengatakan sangat rindu pada hyung semata wayangnya itu. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin ia meminta Jimin untuk kembali ke Korea dan sekolah di SMA yang sama dengannya. Karena begitu menyayangi sang adik Jimin tak bisa menolak keinginannya dan tadaa... disinilah Jimin sekarang. Berdiri di depan cermin menggunakan setelan seragam dengan kemeja putih dipadukan blazer berwarna kuning terang dan bawahan celana bahan berwarna hitam, siap memulai hari dengan sekolah baru yang sangat terkenal seantero korea dan tentu saja bersama sang adik yang sangat manja itu.

DUKK DUKK

Jimin tersentak kaget saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya yang lebih mirip dengan penghancuran-pintu-yang-tak-bersalah menurutnya dengan suara yang sangat keras. Jimin menghembuskan nafas malasnya, tak perlu sulit-sulit untuk berteriak bertanya siapa pelaku perbuatan anarkis itu karena siapa lagi kalau bukan sang adik tercinta yang terlalu bersemangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama sang hyung, yang sayangnya ini masih sangat pagi untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah. Yah setidaknya itulah yang Jimin pikirkan saat ini, sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menyambar tas ransel berwarna biru terang miliknya. Dengan santai membuka pintu yang masih menjadi sasaran utama sang dongsaeng.

"aku sudah bangun dan siap untuk ke sekolah kookie. Tak perlu mengetuk sekeras itupun aku sudah akan bangun",Jimin menjitak pelan kepala sang dongsaeng yang masih melongo menatap sang kakak sudah rapi dengan seragam, sepatu dan tas ranselnya. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri masih menggunakan piyama merah bergambar mickey mouse kesayangannya. Seketika namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum tanpa dosa, dia lupa kalau kakaknya ini sangat-sangat rajin bangun pagi (kecuali hari minggu) dan juga sangat cepat dalam urusan siap-siap, berbeda sekali dengannya.

"kupikir kau belum bangun hyung ehehehe, kajja sarapan pagi. Oemma memasakkan sandwich tuna ekstra pedas untukmu dan juga susu cokelat kesukaanmu",Jungkook dengan segera menarik tangan sang hyung untuk turun ke lantai dasar rumahnya dan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada sang oemma yang sedang sibuk di dapur dan sang appa yang sibuk dengan secangkir latte dan juga koran ditangannya. Sang oemma yang melihat anak-anaknya sudah berada di ruang makan tersenyum sambil tetap melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang Jimin rasa sedang membuat scramble egg untuk sang dongsaeng yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di kursinya sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisi susu strowberry kesukaannya.

"pagi oemma, pagi appa",Jimin mengikuti sang adik dengan duduk disampingnya. Menarik gelas susunya untuk lebih dekat dengan jangkauan namja imut itu.

"pagi Jiminie, aigoo kau tak berubah sama sekali. Masih seperti dulu sayang",sang oemma mengusap pelan puncak kepala sang anak setelah meletakkan sepiring sandwich tuna ekstra pedas milik jimin dan sepiring scramble egg dengan tomat dan lelehan keju milik sang dongsaeng.

"hehehehe aku hanya takut terlambat dihari pertamaku sekolah oemma. Makanya aku sudah bangun dan bersiap. Kupikir Jungkook juga sudah siap tapi ternyata dia masih menggunakan baju kebesarannya itu. Kkk~",Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat sang adik yang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil tetap mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"kau seperti tak tahu adikmu saja chim. Dia akan bersiap saat ia hanya punya sisa waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Benarkan baby bunny?",sang appa menimpali perkataan Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah anak bungsunya itu.

"hya! Appa mengatakannya seolah-olah aku orang paling pemalas saja. Bukankah appa juga begitu?",perkataan Jungkook membuat Jimin dan sang oemma meledak dalam tawa mereka. Yah like father like son right? Jungkook mewariskan sifat pemalas sang appa dengan sangat sempurna.

Park Jimin dan Park Jungkook adalah anak dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dengan Yoo Youngjae. Chanyeol adalah pemilik dari Park Corp yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan juga pusat perbelanjaan. Banyak hotel berbintang 4 dan 5 adalah miliknya begitu pula dengan mall-mall besar di korea yang hampir seluruhnya milik Park Corp. Chanyeol dan Youngjae merupakan rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat baik dari Kim Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka adalah teman baik semenjak SMP hingga saat ini. Selain itu mereka juga berteman baik dengan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang saat ini memilih untuk tiggal di Busan untuk menjalankan usaha keluarga mereka dan juga Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan yang merupakan pasangan artis, komposer lagu sekaligus penyanyi papan atas korea. Hingga saat ini mereka masih menjalin hubungan baik satu sama lain meskipun telah memiliki keluarga dan kesibukan masing-masing.

"ah ya yeobo, kemarin Baekhyun bilang ingin mengundang kita semua kerumahnya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat kita yang lain. Dia bilang sudah lama kita tak berkumpul bersama sekaligus dia ingin bertemu Jiminie. Rindu katanya..",Youngjae menyesap teh hangatnya perlahan setelah menyampaikan pesan penting dari salah satu sahabatnya yang paling cerewet itu.

"geurae? Baiklah, aku akan mengosongkan semua jadwal rapat untuk nanti sore. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau ikut? Kalian bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman sebaya kalian disana",Chanyeol menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Kedua kakak beradik itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil tersenyum.

"kudengar Taehyung masih seperti dulu bahkan semenjak SMP sifat tertutupnya semakin parah saja. Bahkan sekarang ia tak memiliki satupun teman. Aku jadi kasihan dengannya, siapa tahu dengan mengajak jimin dan kookie mereka bisa menjadi teman untuk Taehyung",Youngjae menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, ia benar-benar merasa prihatin dengan anak sahabatnya itu. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya ketika kau tidak memiliki bahkan seorang pun teman. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah kesalahan Taehyung, bahkan ia sudah mencoba untuk berteman baik dengan orang lain tapi jika pada kenyataannya kau hanya akan dimanfaatkan itu akan membuat dua kali lipat lebih sakit dibandingkan tidak memiliki teman sama sekali.

'Taehyung? Kenapa aku seperti familiar dengan nama itu?' Jimin tampak sedikit bingung. Seolah nama Taehyung tidaklah nama yang asing untuknya.

Jimin dan Jungkook melangkahkan kaki mereka turun dari mobil sport berwarna putih milik Jimin. Berjalan sambil bersenda gurau, mengabaikan segala tatapan terkagum-kagum dari para siswi maupun siswa yang mereka lewati. Jungkook terus merangkul sang kakak untuk berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan selanjutnya akan menuju ruang guru untuk menemui wali kelasnya.

"hyung, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Nanti kau akan ke kelas bersama dengan wali kelasmu. Sampai ketemu saat pulang nanti hyung",Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sang dongsaeng yang sudah mulai berlari menuju kelasnya.

"oh, Park Jimin. Kajja ikut aku ke kelasmu", Jimin menunduk hormat kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ah, itu wali kelasnya yang baru.

Jimin terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah pada siswa dan siswi yang memandangnya. Baik yang menatap kagum dirinya maupun yang menyerngit heran dengan kehadirannya. Oh, Jimin rasa ia tahu kenapa mereka menatap heran pada dirinya, itu karena warna rambutnya yang orange terang dan menurut Jimin itu eumm... sedikit mencolok dan yah aneh mungkin menurut mereka. Tapi ketahuilah Park Jimin yang manis bin tembem, sebenarnya mereka sangat heran kenapa ada makhluk seimut dan semanis dirimu bahkan meskipun dengan warna rambut mencolok yang lebih mirip dengan jeruk itu dan kulit seputih susu yang mereka yakin amat sangat lembut itu. Tipikal nyata dari keluarga Park. Yah, perlu diketahui Jungkook juga memiliki kulit seputih susu dan lembut sama halnya dengan Jimin serta senyum menawan yang tak akan bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya untuk mengalihkan mata mereka dari wajah menawan penerus generasi Park itu. Tapi mereka lebih terkejut melihat bagaimana rupawannya si sulung Park yang benar-benar membuat jatuh cinta, meskipun perbedaanya dengan Jungkook tentu saja hanya karena sang dongsaeng terlihat lebih tampan dan manly. Dan, ngomong-ngomong tentang rambut orange membuat mereka teringat dengan seseorang yang juga pernah menggunakan warna seperti itu untuk rambutnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Taehyung. Namja tampan yang saat ini berjalan dengan santai dan tak lupa wajah dinginnya yang cukup tak bersahabat itu. Taehyung berjalan dibelakang si manis Park Jimin yang tak menyadari jika sedari tadi pemuda dibelakangnya terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam menusuknya.

"Annyeonghaseo, naneun Park Jimin imnida. Bangapta chingudeul",Jimin membungkuk sekilas kepada teman-temannya yang sedang menatap takjub padanya. Tak menyangka jika mereka akan sekelas dengan si manis Park Jimin yang ramah. Oh, sepertinya kelas mereka berisi dengan orang-orang populer dan kaya raya.

"baiklah Jimin, kau boleh duduk di samping Kim Taehyung. Oh, dimana anak itu? Apa belum datang?",Jimin sedikit kaget mendengar nama yang barusan disebut oleh sang guru. Hari ini sudah dua kali ia mendengar nama yang menurutnya sangat familiar itu. Dan ia tak menyangka dia sebangku dengan Kim...Taehyung?. Entahlah sekarang Jimin merasa penasaran tingkat dewa dengan orang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"aku disini saem. Mianhe aku sedikit terlambat karena ada sedikit urusan tadi",Taehyung membungkuk hormat pada sang guru dengan wajah yang masih saja memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin tak bersahabat itu.

Taehyung mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya setelah diizinkan oleh sang guru. Melewati si manis Park Jimin yang masih tercengang sekaligus bingung menatap pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"kau akan tetap berdiri disana Tuan Muda Park? Atau kau keberatan satu bangku denganku?",Jimin tersentak kaget mendengar suara bass yang ehem- sexy-ehem itu menyapa pendengarannya dengan kata-kata yang cukup menjengkelkan.

"ah, tidak kok. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mianhe",Jimin membalas ucapan Taehyung sembari tersenyum manis dan melangkah dengan semangat ke arah tempat duduk Taehyung.

"Annyeong, Park Jimin imnida",Jimin mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum imut ke arah Taehyung. Berusaha akrab dengan namja tampan berekspresi sedingin es itu.

"aku sudah tahu namamu. Jadi tak usah repot memperkenalkannya lagi",Taehyung membalas ucapan Jimin dengan cuek, membuat namja manis disampingnya mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya dan mendengus sebal. Tapi Jimin tak akan menyerah untuk bisa dekat dengan si Kim Dingin Taehyung itu. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, namun kembali menyela...

"Tak perlu bertanya namaku, kau sudah dengar tadikan. Dan bisakah kau hanya fokus pada pelajaran saja. Ck, menyebalkan",Taehyung berdecak sebal tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan tulis yang penuh dengan berbagai rumus kimia yang sedang dijelaskan oleh sang guru.

'huh, manusia es menyebalkan. Tak tahu diri, pantas saja tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya jika begitu' Jimin bergumam sangat pelan. Namun karena kelas yang sangat sunyi membuat namja disampingnya masih bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa Jimin sadari, Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan dari namja imut disampingnya.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya di mansion luas milik keluarganya. Mengabaikan pangilan-panggilan memekakkan telinga dari adik semata wayangnya yang sedang heboh mengajaknya untuk bermain badminton di lapangan indoor yang ada di sebelah taman tak jauh dari rumah mereka berada. Dan yang benar saja, ini jam 1 siang dan hell, siapa yang mau bermain badminton dengan hujan yang cukup lebat? Itu bukanlah hal yang disukai seorang Park Jimin tentunya. Ditambah lagi kekesalan memuncaknya pada manusia es batu yang menjadi seatmatenya di kelas. Sungguh Jimin ingin menenggelamkan namja itu di kutub utara atau mungkin mengasingkannya ke planet merkurius agar ia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Ayolah Park Imut Jimin, apa hubungannya Merkurius dengan Kim Taehyung -_-

Youngjae tersenyum menyambut kedua anaknya itu. Tapi ia sedikit heran melihat si sulung menekuk wajahnya dengan pout imut dibibir tebalnya dan jangan lupakan gerutuan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Lain lagi dengan si bungsu yang sibuk berteriak-teriak tak jelas, memanggil sang kakak yang tak menghiraukannya.

"Jiminie, Jungkookie. Kalian sudah pulang honey? Apakah kalian tidak terkena hujan?",Youngjae berjalan mendekati anak-anaknya dengan dua gelas cokelat hangat dan juga sepiring cookies cokelat hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya. Jimin dan Jungkook yang mendengar suara sang oemma menoleh serta menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang oemma. Kedua kakak beradik itu menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di sofa empuk ruang keluarga sembari menunggu sang oemma yang membawakan cemilan untuk mereka.

"bagaimana hyung? Ayo bermain badminton",Jungkook masih gigih mengajak sang hyung untuk bermain badminton. Jimin menatap malas sang adik sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang dongsaeng di lengannya.

"no kookie. It's rainy, and you know i don't want to go outside. I'm just want to rest kookie-ah",Jimin menatap adiknya dengan setengah memelas. Ayolah dia baru saja dari sekolah, menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk memperhatikan pelajaran, bukankah melelahkan? Ditambah lagi dengan hah astaga Jimin sangat malas untuk mengingatnya.

"Kookie-ah, your hyung must be tired honey. Just let him getting some rest okay",Youngjae mengusap lembut surai hitam kelam milik si bungsu. Membuat si bungsu mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi tak berlangsung lama saat ia melihat cookies cokelat dan segelas cokelat hangat dihadapannya. Astaga, Jungkook ingin sekali melahap semua itu sekarang juga.

"huaaaa... chocolate cookies, you're the best oemma",Jungkook mencomot sebuah cookies yang ada dipiring sambil bersenandung bahagia. Hah Jimin heran dengan mood adiknya yang seperti roller coaster itu. Sangat cepat berubah.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah Jiminie?",Youngjae beralih menatap sang anak sulung yang masih cemberut mode on. Jimin menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"hah, really bad oemma",Jimin menatap oemmanya dengan wajah lelahnya. Mengundang tanda tanya bagi namja manis dihadapannya itu.

"Why? They don't like you? Or anything else?",Youngjae menatap heran sang anak hingga suara si bungsu menginterupsi percakapan itu.

"nonono oemma. Hyung bilang bukan karena itu, dia bilang semua temannya menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Tapi teman sebangkunya membuat moodnya menjadi sangat buruk dengan sifat dinginnya. Dan kau tahu oemma, seatmate Jimin hyung adalah Kim Taehyung",si bungsu bercerita dengan sangat semangat. Melupakan fakta jika mulutya masih penuh dengan cookies cokelat yang dicomotnya sedari tadi. Jimin yang melihatnya menatap tajam sang dongsaeng.

"hya! Park Jungkook. Habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu baru bicara. Dasar",Jimin menjitak pelan kepala sang adik yang hanya memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya. Mengundang tawa sang oemma yang melihat adegan kakak beradik itu.

"jadi kau satu kelas dengan Taehyungie honey? Otte? Dia tampan kan?",Jimin mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan sang oemma. Yeah, Jimin akui namja jangkung berambut cokelat dan bermata tajam bernama Kim Taehyung itu memang tampan bahkan sangat tampan mengalahkan Jungkook sang adik serta mengalahkan ehem...dirinya...ehem. Tapi oemmanya harus tau kalau namja dingin seperti es balok itu benar-benar MENYEBALKAN. Catat itu, MENYEBALKAN! Dan Jimin bersumpah akan membuat namja itu bertekuk lutut untuk mejadi temannya.

"yeah, he's handsome boy. Really handsome I think. But he's really bad person oemma. MENYEBALKAN, ABABIL DAN TAK TAHU DIRI",Jimin mengumpat keras mengingat kelakuan Taehyung yang seharian ini hanya membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"hahaha berarti kau harus benar-benar mengenalnya terlebih dahulu agar tahu sifat aslinya. Bertemanlah dengannya, dia sungguh anak yang baik asal kau tahu Jiminie",Jimin terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang oemma.

"Yah aku memang berencana menjadi temannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk bisa dekat dengannya jika bahkan ia tak mau bicara denganku jika tak ada hal yang penting. Ditambah lagi wajah dingin menyeramkannya itu dan jangan lupakan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan itu oemma. Aku bersumpah, dia orang paling menyebalkan dan tak berperasaan yang pernah aku temui",Jimin terus merengut sambil memasukkan sepotong cookies cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Jimin baru tersadar ketika dirinya telah menghabiskan sepotong cookies cokelat. Dengan cepat ia menelan cookies tersebut dan menyambar botol air mineral yang ada di meja tersebut.

"ough oemma, jangan membuatkan aku makanan manis penggoda iman itu lagi. Kau tidak ingin kan anakmu yang tampan dan seksi ini menjadi si gendut yang menyebalkan",Jimin merengut kesal mengingat oemmanya sudah berhasil membuat program dietnya menjadi gagal. Huh, dia tidak ingin menjadi chubby dan gendut lagi. Pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir tebal Park Jimin membuat kedua manusia lainnya diruangan tersebut larut dalam tawanya.

"Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi hellboy atau hulk hanya karena sepotong cookies jiminie hyung",jungkook menimpali perkataan sang kakak sambil tetap tertawa nista mengejek sang kakak.

Taehyung berjalan memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Kim sambil tetap bersenandung kecil dan sesekali tersenyum. Hal yang sangat langka terjadi di saat seorang Kim Taehyung baru saja kembali dari sekolah, apalagi mengingat sifatnya selama ini ditambah lagi cuaca yang sangat tak bersahabat yang akan membuat moodnya turun drastis. Sang oemma yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara televisi kesukaannya menyerngit heran menatap sang anak. Ya ampun bahkan seorang Kim Taehyung tak sadar jika sang oemma sedang menatapnya sekarang? Ah, apakah keajaiban sudah terjadi? Atau Kim Taehyung baru saja bertemu ibu peri baik hati yang mengabulkan permintaannya? Hah, pemikiran aneh macam apakah itu? Baekhyun berdehem pelan, membuat sang objek utama terkaget mendengar suara sang oemma. Ia memasang cengiran lebarnya menatap polos ibunya yang masih menatapnya penuh selidik.

"hehehe aku pulang oemma. Aku pikir tidak ada orang tadi disana",Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju sang oemma. Duduk disamping namja cantik tersebut dan mulai memeluknya dengan manja. Oh, Taehyung bahkan baru sadar jika di dapur rumahnya yang cukup terlihat dari ruang keluarga ini terdapat beberapa maid yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan? Hah? Apa oemmanya tidak memasak makan siang untuk mereka hari ini?

"kau terlihat sangat bahagia baby Kim. Apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu huh?",Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan manja sang anak sambil memutar badannya menghadap pada sang anak.

"yah oemma, berhenti memanggilku begitu. Aku sudah hampir 20 tahun dan kalian masih memanggilku begitu? Menyebalkan",Taehyung cemberut menatap sang oemma yang terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sang anak.

"kkkk~ bagi oemma dan appa kau tetap uri baby Kim sayang. Walaupun kau sudah hampir 20 tahun siapa yang peduli dengan itu",Baekhyun mengusap pelan wajah sempurna sang anak. Benar-benar perpaduan antara dirinya dan Daehyun dan sangat sempurna. "jadi apa yang membuatmu terlihat aneh tidak seperti biasanya begini hmm?",baekhyun beralih mengusap kepala sang anak dan setelahnya berdiri dari duduknya untuk membuatkan segelas cokelat panas untuk sang anak. Taehyung mengekor dibelakang sang oemma sambil mengerutkan keningnya sekilas, mengingat pertanyaan sang oemma.

"apanya yang aneh oemma? Oemma tidak suka melihatku tersenyum ya?",Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya memasang wajah cukup kaget menatap meja makan yang sangat penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan yang menggiurkan. Apakah akan ada tamu? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran pemuda Kim itu saat ini. "Eumm... kenapa oemma memasak sangat banyak begini? Apa akan ada tamu yang datang oemma?",Taehyung menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di depan meja makan besar tersebut. Masih menatap kagum semua masakan sang oemma. Ah, dia pikir sang oemma tidak akan memasak tadi.

"Jongin ahjussi dan keluarganya akan datang dari Busan. Mereka akan pindah ke Seoul hari ini untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarganya di sini. Jadi oemma mengundang mereka untuk makan siang dan makan malam di rumah kita. Kau tahu kan oemma sangat merindukan Kyungsoo dan juga oemma juga ingin bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon dan juga Kim Yoongi. Oemma dengar Namjoon juga akan sekolah di SOPA sama dengan dirimu", Baekhyun menaruh cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang baru saja selesai ia buat di depan Taehyung. Sang anak sedikit menyerngit dengan penuturan sang oemma.

"memangnya dia seumuran denganku? Lalu kapan mereka akan datang?",Taehyung masih meniup pelan cangkir berisi cokelat panas didepannya. "Dia satu tahun lebih tua darimu Tae dan Yoongi dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Oemma dengar dari kyungsoo mereka berdua sama-sama jenius dalam menciptakan lagu dan juga Rap. Ah oemma rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Nanti sore akan ada acara barbeque disini. Dan oemma tidak mau mendengar alasan tugas dan sebagainya. Kau harus ikut acaranya arrasseo?",Baekhyun memandang tajam sang anak yang menatap oemmanya tanpa rasa tertarik sedikitpun.

"aku akan ikut tapi jangan paksa aku harus begini dan begitu nantinya. Oemma tau aku tidak menyukai hal-hal yang dipaksakan",Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. "aku akan ganti baju dulu. Dan oemma, aku sudah lapar. Bolehkah aku makan terlebih dahulu?",Taehyung memasang wajah imutnya yang membuat baekhyun tersenyum lebar namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi pout lucu "Andwaeyo ! Kita akan makan bersama appamu dan juga keluarga Jongin ahjussi. Jadi cepatlah ganti seragammu itu. Mereka akan sampai 10 menit lagi baby Kim",Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan tajam yang dihadiahkan sang anak padanya namun hanya dibalas tawa membahana dari namja cantik tersebut.

"OEMMA ! Berhenti memanggilku begitu",Taehyung bergumam kesal sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung turun dari kamarnya setelah mendengar panggilan melengking yang terlalu bersemangat dari sang oemma. Dia bisa melihat ruang tamunya yang cukup ramai dengan gelak tawa dari beberapa orang. Eh? Bukankah tadi oemma bilang hanya keluarga Jongin ahjussi yang seharusnya hanya empat orang? Tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi sepuluh orang jika ditambah dengan kedua orang tuanya?

"oeh? Tae kemarilah sayang. Beri salam pada Keluarga Jongin ahjussi dan Yongguk ahjussi juga beri salam pada anak-anak mereka",Daehyun menepuk pelan punggung tegap sang anak yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar khasnya.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Taehyung imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida",Taehyung memberikan hormat kepada tamu-tamu kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Aigo uri Taehyungie kau semakin tampan saja oeh? Bagaimana kabarmu hmm?",Jongin tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang masih setia berdiri disamping sang appa. Taehyung tersenyum sekilas mendengar penuturan dari Jongin.

"aku baik-baik saja ahjussi. Bagaimana kabar ahjussi dan keluarga? Aku harap kalian semua baik-baik saja",Taehyung masih memasang senyum tipisnya saat tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"baby, bisa kau lihat siapa yang datang?", Taehyung mendengus pelan mendengar panggilan yang digunakan sang oemma. Meski begitu ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Nugu-",ucapan Taehyung terhenti saat melihat namja bersurai orange yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya sambil menggenggam sebucket bunga mawar kuning cantik. "apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan Muda Park?",Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap penuh selidik namja manis di depannya yang saat ini sedang mendengus sebal sambil membuang tatapannya ke arah sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Taehyung.

"apa begini caranya kau memperlakukan tamu eoh? Disini sangat dingin kau tahu? Apa aku harus tetap berdiri disini huh?",Jimin-namja manis tersebut menatap tak kalah sengit pada pemuda jangkung di depannya. "hyuuung, kenapa meninggalkanku eoh?",Taehyung menyerngit heran melihat seorang namja tampan yang baru saja berdiri di samping Jimin. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan namja itu, tapi siapa ya?

"Eoh, annyeonghaseyo Taehyung sunbae. Aku Park Jungkook dan ini hyungku Park Jimin. Kami kemari untuk menghadiri undangan makan siang dan makan malam dari oemmamu sunbae",Jungkook membungkuk hormat pada Taehyung yang masih menatap sengit keduanya. "heol, dasar manusia es tak tahu diri. Untuk apa aku harus merusak mood dengan menatapnya begini. Kajja Jungkookie, kita cari Baekhyun ahjumma dan Daehyun ahjussi", Jimin menarik lengan kekar sang adik dan menerobos masuk kedalam rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim tersebut. Membuat si pemilik rumah berteriak kesal pada si manis yang ternyata juga bisa menjadi menyebalkan tersebut.

Jimin melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja akan menyusul Taehyung ke arah pintu depan. Namun ia langsung berteriak girang saat melihat Jimin dan Jungkook yang datang. Langsung saja namja manis itu memeluk Jungkook yang yah senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian ia mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang sedikit berisi tersebut, membuat sang empu meringis pelan.

"Omo, apa ini uri Jiminie? Aigoo neomu kyeopta!",kini baekhyun sudah beralih mencubit kedua pipi gembil si manis nan imut Park Jimin.

"eiihh oemma berhentilah mencubitinya",Taehyung yang baru saja kembali dari pintu utama bersama dengan dua orang lain yang diketahui adalah Park Chanyeol dan Yoo Youngjae. Baekhyun memicing tajam menatap anaknya tersebut.

"wae? Kenapa kau marah eoh? Bahkan Jiminie saja tidak marah. Apa kau kekasihnya eoh?",Baekhyun menjitak pelan kepala anak semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba saja melotot menatap sang oemma.

"bisakah oemma berhenti bicara sembarangan? Aku berkata begitu karena aku merasa bersalah pada orang tuanya melihat anak-anaknya menjadi korban perilaku anarkis oemma",Taehyung menatap datar sang oemma yang kini berteriak diikuti tertawa membahana dari semua orag di ruangan tersebut kecuali Taehyung, Jimin dan juga Baekhyun.

"aigo, uri baby Kim sudah pintar berkilah eoh? Bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka jika oemma dekat-dekat dengan namja imut ini hmm?",Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah Taehyung dan Jimin yang memerah sempurna mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"jebal oemma, berhenti memanggilku begitu. Dan terserah saja kau ingin mencubitnya, menggigitnya atau apapun itu apa peduliku",Taehyung berlalu dari hadapan sang ibu menuju ke sofa dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelah sang appa. "dasar tak konsisten",Taehyung dapat mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo ahjumma saat ini. 'what? Dia baru saja mengataiku tak konsisten?' Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya lucu mengundang tatapan gemas dari namja tampan yang duduk disebelah Himchan.

"ah ya, karena kita sudah lengkap bagaimana jika kita langsung makan siang saja? Yah walaupun ini sedikit terlambat jika disebut makan siang",Daehyun tersenyum ramah ke arah seluruh sahabat lamanya dan Baekhyun tersebut.

Makan siang di kediaman mewah milik keluarga Kim berlangsung dengan sangat seru. Banyak suara-suara tawa yang menghiasi setiap moment reunian sahabat lama tersebut. Meskipun suasana cukup hangat tidak membuat si tampan Kim Taehyung luluh, ia hanya tertawa sesekali ketika sang oemma sedang sibuk menertawakan Park Chanyeol yang notabene adalah sahabat dekatnya saat SMA dahulu. Bahkan satupun percakapan tidak terjadi antara Taehyung dengan keenam namja yang kini duduk bersisian dengannya.

Dan ah ya, bukankah tidak sopan jika tidak memperkenalkan jelmaan dewa-dewa tampan dan manis itu terlebih dahulu? Baiklah, kita akan memulai dari namja manis yang duduk di bagian paling ujung kanan barisan tujuh namja tampan tersebut. Dia adalah Bang Seokjin, si sulung anak Bang Youngguk dan Kim Himchan yang sangat manis dan ramah. Seokjin atau lebih akrab untuk dipanggil Jin itu merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas negeri ternama di seoul. Ia merupakan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang sangat pintar. Sedangkan disebelahnya ada Kim Namjoon yang merupakan si bungsu dari pasangan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, si tampan berlesung pipi tersebut adalah orang yang termasuk tak suka banyak berbicara. Dia adalah murid tingkat akhir SMA, dan kabarnya ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di tempat yang sama dengan pangeran es kita – Kim Taehyung- yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Namjoon. Tidak merasa tertarik sama sekali dengan kehebohan namja manis disampingnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Jimin. Si imut itu sedang heboh bercerita dengan namja berkulit seputih salju yaitu Kim Yoongi. Namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jimin dan Taehyung itu hanya membalas ucapan Jimin dengan seadanya dan senyum simpulnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Yoongi atau lebih akrab dipanggil Suga ini adalah tipikal yang tak banyak bicara, persis seperti sibungsu Namjoon yang juga tak suka banyak bercuap-cuap. Bahkan Yonggi adalah orang yang cenderung ketus dan tak berperasaan jika bicara. Ia adalah mahasiswa semester enam jurusan produksi dan aransemen musik (?) di universitas yang sama dengan Seokjin. Yonggi memang sudah dari dua tahun yang lalu menetap di Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi, berbeda degan sang adik yang baru akan memulai kehidupannya di Seoul esok hari. Taehyung sedikit menyerngit heran, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin Jimin sangat antusias bercerita dengan orang irit bicara semacam Yonggi. Selanjutnya di sebelah Yoongi ada si Tampan Bang Hoseok yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar seperti kuda ke arah Jungkook yang duduk persis di sebelahnya. Hoseok adalah murid SMA tingkat akhir, sama seperti Namjoon. Hoseok atau J-Hope akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Namjoon. Namja periang dengan senyuman secerah mentari terik di siang bolong itu sangat ahli dalam Rap dan juga Dance dan oh jangan lupa kemampuannya dalam menciptakan lagu. Dia benar-benar mewarisi keahlian sang appa. Mereka semua sangat menikmati makan siang yang sangat menyenangkan tersebut. Menyisakan Taehyung yang masih duduk diam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Namja tampan tersebut menunduk, tersenyum miris sekilas. Menyadari betapa menyedihkannya hidupnya yang selalu monoton tanpa pernah bisa tertawa selepas itu degan teman-temannya. Ah ia lupa, bahkan ia tidak punya teman bukan? Dan Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak mampu memulai percakapan dengan namja-namja di sekelilingnya ini.

Taehyung menaruh sumpitnya, menatap semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya masih asik dengan semua hal yang menurut mereka sangat menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan. Namja bersurai cokelat tersebut berdiri dari duduknya, membuat semua mata di ruang makan super luas itu menatap ke arahnya. Taehyung hanya balik menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis sekilas. "aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan",Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan. Terus melangkah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamarnya. Setidaknya ia akan merasa lebih nyaman di kamarnya, tanpa harus menyiksa dirinya yang menyedihkan ini dengan pemandangan yang ia sendiri akui itu sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tapi entah mengapa, ia masih merasa tidak mampu untuk membaur dengan mereka. Ia masih takut dengan rasa sakit yang tak ingin ia ingat itu akan kembali ketika ia mencoba membuka hatinya.

Di ruang makan, semua orang yang ada di sana masih terdiam pasca kepergian Taehyung dari ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun menunduk sedih mendapati sikap anak tunggalnya itu. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Taehyung saat ini. Kesepian dan rasa takut yang mendominasi, meskipun anaknya tersebut berusaha tersenyum dan menguatkan hati untuk bisa berada di tengah mereka semua. Tapi tak Baekhyun pungkiri Taehyung masih sulit untuk melakukan itu semua dan itu membuat dirinya dan Daehyun merasa sedih.

"Baek, _ottokhae_? Aku rasa Taehyung tidak terlalu menyukai kehadiran kita",Himchan membuka mulutnya. Menatap namja mungil yang kini masih terdiam menatap kosong makanan dihadapannya. " _majja_ (benar), sepertinya Taetae tidak menyukai kita. Tapi kenapa sifat tertutupnya makin parah begitu hyung?", Youngjae menimpali perkataan dari Himchan. Ia mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya itu. Youngjae memang yang paling tau semua tentang masalah yang dialami keluarga Kim. Selain karena dirinya dan Baekhyun memang sama-sama memiliki kesibukan sebagai seorang designer juga karena mereka tinggal di komplek yang sama sehingga mereka sangat sering bertemu. Baekhyun menatap sendu sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu sebelum menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. " _mollayo_ , aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar dia kembali mau berteman dengan orang lain. Namun sepertinya belum berhasil. Karena itu aku sangat senang saat mendengar Jimin kembali ke Korea. Mungkin saja dengan Jimin kembali, Taehyung bisa sedikit berubah. Dia terlalu takut untuk memulai perkenalan karena ia takut lagi-lagi harus sakit hati dan kecewa",Baekhyun mengusap lembut pipinya yang sedikit basah karena beberapa air mata yang keluar seenaknya. Jimin yang merasa namanya disebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kim Taehyung? Kepulangannya? Memang apa hubungannya? Bahkan ia sangat sebal dengan sifat namja balok es itu.

"tapi uri jiminie bilang, bahkan Taehyung bersikap sangat dingin kepadanya. Hah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, beberapa bulan tidak bertemu denganmu dan bercerita banyak sekali perubahan negatif anak itu",Youngjae menatap si manis Jimin sekilas. Mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Jimin. "aku rasa dia perlu waktu agar bisa kembali seperti dulu bersama Jiminie. Dan kenapa aku menyuruh kalian membawa semua anak-anak kalian, aku ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian semua agar bisa membantuku untuk membuat Taehyung lepas dari semua ketakutannya dengan pertemanan. Sungguh aku sangat sedih melihatnya selalu diam dikamarnya ditemani anjingnya, tanpa bisa berjalan-jalan keluar bersama teman-temannya. Mohon bantuan kalian ne",Baekhyun tersenyum menatap ke arah enam namja yang duduk tepat dihadapannya saat ini. Keenam namja itu tersenyum canggung pada Baekhyun.

" _Kkokjonghajima_ _ahjumma_ , kami pasti akan membantu sebisa kami. Lagipula sepenglihatanku, Taehyung adalah anak yang sangat baik dan manis",Jin menimpali ucapan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada namja mungil tersebut.

"Ne ahjumma, kami pasti akan membantu dan menjaganya. Kami pasti bisa membuat Taehyung bisa berteman dengan orang lain kembali",Hoseok ikut tersenyum pada Baekhyun diikuti oleh seruan riang dari ketiga namja lainnya kecuali Jimin yang masih pusing memikirkan hubungan antara Kim Taehyung dengan dirinya.

"Eumm... _keundae_ apakah aku boleh bertanya? Memangnya apa hubungan Kim Taehyung denganku? Kenapa kedatanganku sepertinya sangat dibutuhkan? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini",Jimin menatap bingung Baekhyun dan oemmanya secara bergantian.

"ah iya. Kami belum menceritakannya pada kalian ya? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau dan Taehyung bertemu chim. Bahkan sejak masih bayi kalian selalu bersama dan menjadi teman yang sangat akrab hingga kalian berumur empat tahun sebelum akhirnya kau harus pindah ke Busan bersama _Haraboeji dan Halmoni_ mu hingga lulus SD. Kau tahu, Taetae sangat sedih kau pindah. Mungkin karena kalian masih terlalu kecil, jadi kau tak mengingatnya. Dan kau tahu, bahkan sejak dalam kandungan kalian sudah dinikahkan",Jimin masih mencerna semua ucapan Park Chanyeol tanpa menyadari tatapan kaget dari sang adik dan manusia lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Ah begi- _MWO_? Appa bilang apa tadi? Dinikahkan? Astaga aku bisa gila, bagaimana mungkin aku dinikahkan dengan namja berhati sedingin es kutub dan sadis begitu?",Jimin mengumpat keras mengundang tawa renyah dari kelima namja lain yang duduk di dekatnya. Jimin menatap tajam sang adik yang tertawa paling semangat.

"wae? Bukankah itu hal bagus? Dulu saat kau masih kecil, kau sangat sering bilang saat nanti aku besar aku akan menikah dengan Taetae dan merengek meminta oemma untuk mengantarmu ke rumah Taetae bahkan hanya untuk memberikan permen lolipop kesukaannya. Lagipula kau harusnya tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan berhati hangat juga sangat ramah dan baik. Hanya karena beberapa hal yang tak seharusnya makanya ia seperti itu sekarang. Bahkan oemma dan appa berencana akan menikahkan kalian nanti saat Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA dan Sarjananya",Yongjae bisa melihat wajah masam si anak. Jimin menekuk wajahnya, menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan ada kata menikah! Bahkan kalian tak menanyaiku terlebih dahulu. Dan aku yakin Taehyung juga tidak akan setuju dengan hal tersebut",Jimin merengut kesal. Menusuk-nusuk mangkuk nasinya dengan sumpit yang masih dipegangnya.

"sayangnya dia sudah setuju Jiminie. Dia bilang terserah pada kami asalkan sebelumnya ia harus tahu siapa yang akan dinikahkan dengannya dan biarkan ia mengenal orang tersebut lebih dahulu. Dan saat kami beritahu jika orang itu Park Jimin ia hanya mengangguk tanpa komentar lainnya",Baekhyun bercerita dengan sangat semangat. Membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu ikut terlarut dalam suasana yang tercipta. Antara menyenangkan saat melihat ekspresi keluarga Kim dan keluarga Park tersebut dan menegangkan saat melihat ekspresi marah Jimin yang cukup imut.

"ck, terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli, kalian menyebalkan!",Jimin mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut kembali tertawa.

 _Taehyung room_

Taehyung POV

Kenapa ia harus berteriak sekeras itu sih? Apa tidak bisa ia bersikap sedikit normal?. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang aku bicarakan, aku sedang membahas tentang Jimin yang shock saat mendengar kata menikah yang disampaikan kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang tuanya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku mendengar semua ucapan mereka, bahkan tentang pernikahan yang akan diadakan. Dan kalian ingin bertanya lagi kenapa aku tidak menolak perjodohan tersebut? Yah sebenarnya aku sudah mencintai Jimin semenjak pertama kali aku bisa mengenalinya. Wajah tembam dan mata sipitnya selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan merona seketika. Mungkin terlalu dini mengatakan hal tersebut adalah sebuah perasaan cinta, mengingat saat itu kami masih sangat kecil bahkan Jimin pun tak mengingatku. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah sangat mencintainya dari dulu hingga saat ini. Ketika ia pindah menuju Busan karena oemma dan appanya yang saat itu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku sangat sedih sekali. Ditambah lagi ketka oemma mengatakan padaku bahwa Jimin akan pindah ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya saat SMP. Semenjak itu aku selalu meminta oemmaku untuk selalu rutn menanyakan keadaan Jimin. Dan dengan senang hati Youngjae ahjumma selalu memberikan info padaku dan tak lupa dengan foto-foto Jimin selama masih di paris. Jika tidak percaya, aku bahkan menyimpan semuanya dengan rapi di dalam album foto yang selalu berada di laci nakas dekat tempat tidurku. Selain itu fotoku dan Jimin saat berumur empat tahun yang diambil ketika drinya akan pindah ke Busan menjadi hiasan favoritku yang selalu ada di atas meja nakas tersebut dan juga di meja belajar serta di beberapa tempat lain seperti dinding dan rak bukuku. Aku sengaja memperbanyak foto tersebut hingga aku terus bisa mengingat dirinya tanpa melupakan sedikitpun tentang kenangan singkat kami berdua.

Aku yakin setelah ini, Jimin akan semakin membenciku. Karena ia tahu jika aku menyetujui perjodohan dari kedua orang tua kami. Tapi biarlah semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya tanpa ada paksaan apapun. Kalian tahu bukan jika aku tak suka hal-hal yang dipaksakan. Toh jika nanti Jimin memilih untuk tidak bersamaku aku akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Toh dia tak mengingatku dan juga mengingat sifatku saat ini, aku sedikit cemas jika nantinya aku akan menyakiti namja yang aku cintai tersebut.

Hah, sudahlah. Aku cukup pusing memikirkan semuanya. Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar sebelum acara barbeque nanti. Saat ini masih pukul 3 sore dan aku masih punya waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk tidur. Aku harus membuat pikiranku kembali rileks.

Taehyung POV End

Taehyung berjalan pelan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Ia melihat anjing peliharaannya sedang asyik tertidur di atas karpet tebal di dekat tempat tidurnya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut, dan mulai melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut tebalnya serta mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Taehyung melirik sekilas ke arah meja nakasnya yang terdapat foto dirinya dan Jimin disana. Namja tampan itu kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap pulas.

Jimin berjalan dengan sedikit sebal menaiki tangga rumah keluarga Kim. Ia menggerutu tanpa henti saat sang oemma menyuruhnya untuk mengecek Taehyung dikamarnya. Dia menghentakkan kakinya sebal saat mengingat oemmanya yang dengan santai memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan calon menantu. Huh, memang Jimin sudah bilang jika ia mau menikah dengan namja es balok itu? Dalam mimpi mereka saja. Jimin terperangah melihat betapa luar biasa mewahnya rumah ini. Lihat saja ruang tamu mini dengan semua fasilitas lengkap seperti TV, Video Game dan lainnya yang ada di sana. Belum lagi ruangan cukup luas yang ada di dekat balkon lantai dua tersebut, diisi dengan banyak alat musik seperti grand piano dan juga saxophone serta juga gitar. Lebih jauh Jimin berjalan ia bisa melihat balkon yang tersambung langsung dengan rooftop garden yang sangat asri. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh sangat subur. Namun didominasi oleh bunga matahari dan bunga mawar putih yang sangat cantik. Rerumputan yang sengaja dibuat menjadi seperti lapisan karpet tebal yang sangat empuk membuat mata tak lelah untuk memandangnya. Belum lagi pohon apel berukuran sedang yang tumbuh dengan kokoh di ujung dekat pagar kaca yang menjadi pembatas tempat tersebut dengan sebuah ruangan lainnya yang Jimin tebak adalah galeri pakaian milik Baekhyun. Itu terlihat dari beberapa manekin yag terpampang jelas di balik jendela kaca besar bergaya klasik.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang, teringat kembali dengan tujuannya ke lantai dua ini. Dapat dilihatnya pintu cokelat tua serta dinding-dinding dari kaca yang membuat ruangan itu tampak semakin luas. Jimin dapat melihat dari dinding-dinding kaca tersebut kamar tidur satu-satunya yang ada di lantai ini. Kamar itu memiliki nuansa berwarna hitam dan putih dengan dekorasi yang sangat rapi dan manly. Tipikal namja perfeksionis seperti Taehyung. Dengan pelan Jimin membuka pintu cokelat bertuliskan 'Taehyung room' tersebut. Mengintip pemilik kamar yang ternyata sedang bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut super tebalnya sambil memeluk bantal. Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur yang terlihat sangat damai tanpa beban dan lebih mirip bayi tersebut. Jimin terus menatap sekeliling kamar tersebut dengan perasaan kagum. YA ampun ini benar-benar luar biasa. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Jimin. Ia menyerngit sedikit heran melihat foto yang terletak di atas meja belajar Taehyung. Bukankah itu dirinya? Dan apakah itu Taehyung? Lucu sekali mereka dalam foto itu. Jadi benar ya mereka mengenal sejak kecil. Jimin kembali melihat-lihat sekitar meja belajar Taehyung tepatnya rak buku di atas meja belajar tersebut yang seluruhnya terisi oleh komik yang tersusun rapi. Jimin berdecak kagum melihat koleksi komik milik namja tampan tersebut. Kini Jimin beralih menatap sebuah satu set mainan lego berbentu istana yang terdapat pada rak buku di sebelah rak komik milik Taehyung. Jimin kembali teringat pada oemma dan appanya yang berada di lantai bawah, ah mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Jimin sangat lama di kamar Taehyung. Bisa-bisa nanti mereka mengira yang macam-macam. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Jimin berjalan menjauhi meja belajar Taehyung dan dengan segera ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Taehyung. Namun belum ia mencapai pintu kamar tersebut tanpa sengaja dirinya tersandung langkahnya sendiri dan dengan tidak sengaja berpegangan pada rak berisi beberapa mobil-mobil mainan serta beberapa frame foto yang Jimin tidak terlalu peduli serta sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan kotak musik berbentuk hati itu jatuh. Membuat semua isinya berhambur tanpa tersisa. Taehyung yang mendengar suara bising langsung saja membuka matanya kaget. Ia lebih kaget lagi melihat Jimin yang jatuh tersungkur di dekat rak tersebut sambil dengan terburu-buru berusaha mengumpulkan barang-barang yang tercecer. Taehyung terbelalak saat menemukan sesuatu yang berada di dekat kaki Jimin hancur berkeping-keping. Namja tampan itu menggeram pertanda ia benar-benar geram sekarang.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA PARK JIMINN !",dan hal selanjutnya yang Jimin tahu ia melihat Taehyung yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju dirinya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya. Sedangkan Jimin wajahnya memucat dengan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya serta keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan deras di keningnya. Taehyung menarik kasar tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruang pribadinya itu.

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERANI MASUK KESINI LAGI. AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHATMU MENYENTUH BARANG-BARANGKU",Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kuat. Bahkan membuat dinding-dinding kaca itu bergetar cukup kuat. Membuat namja manis yang sedari menahan tangisnya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"mi...mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh",Jimin dengan suara bergetarnya terbata-bata mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil berusaha mengintip dari celah dinding kaca di dekat pintu yang tertutup dengan tirai tebal berwarna cokelat gelap.

"jinja mianhe hiks...aku minta hiks... maaf",dan pada akhirnya si manis itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Terisak dengan cukup kencang karena merasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Ia makin terisak saat mendengar langkah kaki dan suara melengking Baekhyun di belakangnya. Setelahnya yng ia rasakan adalah pelukan hangat dari Baekhyun dan semua menjadi gelap.

TBC...

Annyeong, I'm the amatir author back egen dengan ff VMin yang terinspirasi dari liat-liat semua moment VMin di yutub. Semoga kalian semua suka ya. And last review juseyooo nee... Gamsahamnida.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Your Light Yesterday, Now and In the Future**

 **Vmin,and other BTS Member, DaeBaek, Chanyeol, Youngjae, KaiDo, Yongguk, Himchan and ect**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship and sad**

 **BOYS X BOYS**

 **Don't like Dont read. Just don't read and get gone XD**

Chapter 2

Jimin mengerjapkan pelan kedua matanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit-langit berwarna biru laut yang sangat indah. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ia bisa melihat seorang namja manis yang seingatnya bernama Jin sedang duduk di dekatnya sambil sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya. Dibelakangnya dapat dilihatnya Jungkook yang menangis sesegukkan sambil ditenangkan oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon. Ah, kenapa dia disini? Ini dimana? Seingatnya tadi ia sedang di depan kamar Taehyung, berusaha meminta maaf karena sudah merusak barang-barangnya. Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun datang dan memeluknya dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat lagi. Ah pasti ia pingsan, efek karena terlalu shock dengan kemarahan Taehyung dan bentakannya. Hah dia benar-benar lupa dengan kelemahannya yang tidak bisa di bentak. Sedikit saja nada tinggi itu terdengar maka Jimin akan seperti ini. Ck, dasar lemah.

"eumm, Jin hyung?",Jin menoleh saat suara lemah Jimin memanggilnya. Buru-buru namja itu menaruh smartphonenya di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur tersebut. Jin memegang pergelangan tangan Jimin, mengecek denyut nadi namja imut tersebut. Mengetahui denyut nadi Jimin sudah kembali normal Jin pun bernafas lega. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya degan mata berairnya. Jungkook memang akan menjadi orang yang sangat cengeng jika menyangkut tentang hyung semata wayangnya itu. Jimin mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk menyandar pada bantal-bantal yang tersusun rapi di belakangnya. Mengangkat selimut super tebal berwarna cokelat itu hingga menutupi tubuhnya sebatas perut. Jimin menoleh pada sang dongsaeng yang juga kembali menatapnya.

"Kookie-ah, kau menangis?",oh astaga pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur dengan sempurna dari mulut seorang Park Jimin. Apa menurutnya wajah memerah dengan mata sembab dan hidung berair itu tidak menangis ya? Sepertinya si manis ini masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"hueee Chimchim hyung, aku sangat mencemaskanmu tau. Dan kau bertanya aku menangis? Heol, bagaimana aku tidak akan menangis jika melihat hyung tersayangku tiba-tiba saja pingsan dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh bergetar hebat",Jungkook menghambur ke pelukan sang hyung sambil masih terisak lirih. Moment hyung dan dongsaeng yang sangat manis dan mengharukan. Kelima orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam menyaksikan moment tersebut. Eh? Apa aku baru saja mengatakan lima? Bukankah hanya ada Jin, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Namjoon dalam ruangan ini? Dan oh kita melupakan pangeran es kita yang saat ini berdiri dengan kepala sedikit menunduk di balkon kamar tersebut. Dan yah, seharusnya Jimin sadar dimana ia sekarang. Ayolah Park, kau berada di kamar orang yang baru saja membentakmu sejam yang lalu.

Jimin membulatkan matanya yang sipit. Dia baru sadar dimana dirinya sekarang, bukankah ini kamar Kim Taehyung? Kenapa dia masih disini? Astaga, bagaimana jika Taehyung kembali membentaknya dan dia kembali pingsan? Atau dia merusak barang Taehyung yang lainnya? Oh itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia langsung mendorong Jungkook menjauh dari tubuhnya dan menyibak selimut super tebal yang aromanya cukup untuk membuat Jimin pusing seketika. Jangan salah persepsi, Jimin pusing karena bau khas dari Taehyung yang melekat di selimut super tebal itu. Aroma maskulin yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan merinding di waktu yang sama. Anggap saja Jimin masih cukup takut untuk bisa berada di sekitar namja berwajah dingin itu saat ini. Bahkan yang dia inginkan adalah secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini ah atau lebih baik dirinya segera pulang ke rumahnya saja dan meringkuk di balik selimut hangatnya sendiri.

Jimin sudah siap menapakkan kakinya di atas karpet bulu lembut yang ada disekitar tempat tidur tersebut saat dengan tiba-tiba seekor anjing bersurai cokelat menabrak tubuhnya cukup kuat. Membuat namja imut itu terjerembab kembali ke atas kasur empuk Taehyung dan lagi-lagi membuat hidungnya dengan seenaknya saja kembali menangkap bebauan yang punya sensasi aneh itu. Jimin tersenyum kala anjing berukuran lumayan besar itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap lekat Jimin dengan tatapan imutnya yang menurut Jimin terlalu menggemaskan. Jimin mengusap lembut surai si anjing, membuat anjing itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Jimin. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Taehyung. Jimin kembali terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah si anjing.

" _ireumi mwoeyo?_ (siapa namamu)",Jimin tetap mengelus surai lembut Lax saat dirinya menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip di kalung pengenal anjing tersebut. Dengan cepat Jimin menarik kertas berwarna baby blue itu. Ah siapa yang menyelipkan kertas ini di kalung Lax? Kalau kalian ingin tahu darimana Jimin tahu nama anjing tersebut, jawabannya ada pada kalung pengenal yang digunakan Lax. Jimin penasaran dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya saat ini, dengan perlahan namja imut itu membuka lipatan demi lipatan pada kertas tersebut. Ia kaget melihat isi kertas tersebut.

 ** _Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu jadi seperti itu. Sekali lagi maaf_**

 ** _KTH_**

Jimin masih dalam mode shocknya. Ya ampun ini kedua kalinya ia harus terkaget-kaget dengan sifat Taehyung yang berubah-ubah. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya pada sang adik perihal dimana Taehyung saat ini, dia hanya bisa melihat ruangan itu sudah kosong tanpa ada seekor pun manusia-manusia tampan tadi. Heh? Kapan mereka semua pergi dari sini? Sudahlah memangnya apa peduli Jimin tentang hal tersebut. Lebih baik dia keluar dan memberitahukan pada semua orang yang ada di rumah tersebut bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi lagi-lagi baru saja ia akan turun dari tempat tidur empuk itu dia dikagetkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Taehyung dari arah balkon kamarnya. Jimin menatap kaget Taehyung yang berjalan pelan sambil menunduk ke arahnya. Jimin memundurkan badannya seiring mendekatnya Taehyung ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja badannya kembali bergetar karena Taehyung. Meskipun perasaannya sudah lebih baik karena permintaan maaf namja tampan itu, tapi tetap saja ia masih merasa sedikit takut jika Taehyung kembali memarahinya.

Taehyung bukannya tak menyadari perubahan sikap Jimin yang kembali menatapnya sedikit takut, bahkan si manis itu bergetar hebat saat ini. Akhirnya Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak antara dirinya dan Jimin hanya sekitar 2 meter saja.

"maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu. Aku tidak tahu jika kau takut dibentak. Maaf Park Jimin",Taehyung membuka mulutnya.

"Heol, k..kau bilang mengenalku dari kecil. B...bagaima mungkin kau tak mengetahui sifatku itu",Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan mata berairnya. Ia meremas keras selimut tebal yang ada di dekatnya saat ini. Taehyung terdiam sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Jimin bisa menangkap kekhawatiran yang mendominasi dalam tatapan itu. Heh, mustahil jika seorang yang tak punya hati seperti dirinya bisa khawatir pada orang lain.

"meskipun kita saling mengenal sejak kecil bukan berarti hingga sekarang aku masih mengingat semua kebiasaanmu Park. Bukankah orang bisa berubah kapan saja",Taehyung masih berdiri beberapa meter dari Jimin yang masih terduduk di atas kasur Taehyung. Wajah dingin itu menampilkan senyuman tipis dibibir merah chery tersebut. Membuat Jimin terperangah sesaat. Apakah dia baru saja melihat seorang Kim Dingin Taehyung tersenyum? Astaga itu kejadian langka, harusnya Jimin memotretnya tadi.

"apa kau baru saja tersenyum Kim? Omo !",Jimin tersenyum lebar, melupakan rasa takutnya pada namja berwajah dingin tersebut dan mulai menggoda seorang Kim Taehyung.

"YA! Berhenti menggodaku Park. Hah, sudahlah bicara dengan orang semacam dirimu memang tak berguna",Taehyung bersiap untuk berbalik meninggalkan kamarnya itu saat suara cicitan dari Park Jimin kembali berdengung indah di telinganya. " _Mianhe_. Karena aku barang-barang kesayanganmu jadi rusak. Maafkan aku ya",Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Taehyung kembali membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Jimin. Sungguh, Taehyung benci melihat orang bersedih, apalagi itu adalah orang yang disayanginya. Dengan ragu Taehyung melangkah ke arah Jimin. Namja itu duduk tepat didepan Jimin. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung mengelus lembut rambut Jimin. Membuat sang empu terkejut bukan main, ia masih enggan mendongakkan kepalanya. Hah dia berani bersumpah wajahnya pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Sudahlah, _gwenchana_. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Lagipula itu bukan masalah besar kok. Kau bisa menggantinya kapan-kapan",Taehyung masih mengelus lembut rambut si manis yang terlalu gugup untuk mendongak menatap balik Taehyung.

" _ne, arraseo._ Aku akan menggantinya kapan-kapan. Aku janji",Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan anak kucing, membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri melihatnya. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar tangan lancang milik Taehyung terangkat untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul milik Jimin. Mengundang wajah cemberut dari si pemilik pipi.

"Ya! Jangan menusuk-nusuk pipiku begitu. Aish",Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang ada di pipinya. "Apakah sekarang kita sudah bisa menjadi teman Tae?",Jimin kembali berujar sambil menatap Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya. Seketika yang ditatap kembali pada mode ekspresi datarnya.

"siapa bilang kita berteman? Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang cerewet seperti dirimu. Sudahlah aku mau keluar, kau istirahatlah lagi",Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam serta ekspresi dinginnya.

Jimin mendengus sebal melihat perilaku Taehyung yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. " _Tae-ya,_ bukankah kita memang harusnya berteman. Ah ya, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. YA! Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?",Jimin berlari mengejar langkah lebar Taehyung yang kini sudah sampai di dekat tangga menuju ke lantai satu. Jimin sangat kaget saat ia menabrak punggung Taehyung yang secara tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Jimin mengumpat pelan saat merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit karena benturan yang terjadi.

"jangan karena hal ini kau berpikir bisa berteman denganku Park. Kau masih bukan siapa-siapaku sampai saat aku lulus menjadi sarjana",Taehyung menampilkan ekspresi dingin andalannya membuat Jimin mendelik sebal padanya. Namja manis itu kembali mempoutkan bibir tebalnya.

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNGG! Kau pikir aku sudi menikah denganmu hah? Salahmu sendiri yang menerima perjodohan menyebalkan itu ! YAAA! Liat saja, aku pastikan kau akan menjadi temanku Kim !",Jimin kembali berteriak pada Taehyung yang kini sudah hilang di balik dinding menuju halaman belakang keluarga Kim.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, semua orang yang berada di rumah tersebut mendengar dengan jelas semua perdebatan tak penting tersebut. Baekhyun dan Seokjin tertawa pelan diikuti oleh beberapa namja lainnya.

...

Dua bulan semenjak kejadian tersebut Taehyung tidak lagi terlalu kesepian seperti biasanya. Hari-harinya penuh dengan celoteh cerewet dari teman sebangkunya Park Jimin. Selain itu Taehyung selalu saja menjadi sasaran penarikan paksa dari Jimin dan Jungkook saat jam istirahat untuk makan bersama mereka serta Namjoon dan juga Hoseok di kantin. Bukan Taehyung tak suka dengan keberadaan orang-orang yang mau berteman dengan dirinya. Hanya saja yah seperti yang diketahui, Taehyung masih terlalu takut untuk berharap pada mereka. Bahkan Taehyung masih saja belum bisa bersikap dengan benar terhadap Jimin yang notabene orang terkasihnya setelah kedua orang tuanya tentu saja. Taehyung masih saja berkata dengan ketus dan berekspresi dingin pada Jimin dan yang lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, Taehyung sedang memasang tampang dingin menyeramkannya sambil tetap mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan dari keempat manusia disekelilingnya. Taehyung hanya mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya tanpa minat sedikitpun. Apalagi setelah melihat betapa dekatnya si imut Park Jimin dengan si kuda hyper aktif Bang Hoseok. Seperti sesuatu membuatnya ingin sekali menarik Jimin segera menjauh dari Hoseok namun urung dilakukannya mengingat ia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

"ah, sepulang sekolah ayo kerumah Taehyung. Hyungku dan juga Yoongi hyung akan kesana dan memasak makan malam untuk kita. Berhubung Baekhyun ahjumma sedang berada di Jepang bersama Daehyun Ahjussi jadi sekalian saja kita menginap",Hoseok berseru heboh membawa berita yang menurut Taehyung adalah bencana besar untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Heol, jika mereka sudah berkumpul bersama, Taehyung tidak bisa menjamin tidurnya malam ini akan nyenyak tanpa gangguan. Sungguh mereka bisa sangat berisik jika bersama, dan juga memangnya Taehyung mengizinkan mereka apa? Seenaknya saja memutuskan secara sepihak.

"ah, ide bagus hyung. Kita bisa bermain game hingga pagi. Besok kan hari minggu, jadi kita tak perlu bangun pagi. _Otte_ Jimin hyung? Kau mau kan?",Jungkook menimpali perkataan Hoseok. Ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan super imut yang ia miliki.

" _keundae_ , apa tidak sebaiknya menanyakan pada tuan rumahnya terlebih dahulu? Bukankah Taehyung ber-",belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hoseok sudah menyela perkataannya."Eyy, Jiminie kau tenang saja. Seokjin hyung dan aku sudah meminta izin secara langsung pada Baekhyun ahjumma, dan tebak dia sangat senang hehe. _Kkokjongma ne_ ",Hoseok mengelus sayang puncak kepala Jimin mengundang tatapan tajam dari namja yang duduk tepat di hadapan mereka.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti jam 4 sore kita berkumpul di rumah Jimin untuk berangkat bersama ke rumah Taehyung. _Otte_? Aku akan membawa banyak cemilan dan beberapa kaset film terbaru untuk kita tonton",Namjoon ikut-ikutan bersemangat dengan rencana akhir pekan sepihak mereka.

Jimin melirik sekilas pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan jus jeruknya yang masih tersisa setengah gelas. Sejak awal percakapan ini, Taehyung bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuat Jimin sedikit merasa tak enak hati pada namja dingin tersebut. Jimin masih betah melirik Taehyung saat tanpa sengaja Taehyung balik menatap Jimin. Tatapan mereka bertemu sekitar tiga detik saja saat Taehyung lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal selain Jimin.

"eumm Taehyung-ah, kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau benar-benar tak setuju dengan rencana kami? Kalau be-",lagi-lagi Jimin harus rela perkataannya terpotong oleh mulut cerewet milik Hoseok. "Jiminie, Taehyung tak punya alasan untuk menolak rencana menyenangkan ini. Lagipula kita bisa mengawasi Taehyung juga kan? Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun Ahjumma kalau kita harus menjaganya. Ah Jiminie, kau nanti pulang denganku ne? Temani aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan sebentar ya? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli",Hoseok lagi-lagi menatap Jimin sambil mengelus lembut rambut si Imut. Dan kali ini mengundang tatapan tak suka menjurus pada tatapan ingin menelan hidup-hidup dari Taehyung. Dan well, apakah manusia dua itu tak juga sadar akan aura mengerikan di depan mereka? Astaga, bahkan Namjoon saja sudah menyadarinya semenjak awal Hoseok mengelus rambut Jimin pertama kali. "aku akan ke kelas. Terserah kalian ingin melakukan apapun di rumahku, asalkan jangan sampai menggangguku atau merusak barang-barangku",Taehyung melenggang meninggalkan empat manusia lain yang masih cengo. Jungkook yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung berdeham seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"apa dia pikir kita datang untuk menghancurkan barang-barang super mahalnya itu? Huh, dasar muka tembok berhati es",Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos dari Jungkook tersebut.

Taehyung berbohong tentang ia akan kembali kekelas. Nyatanya, namja tampan itu kini berada di atap sekolah yang sepi. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang terlindung oleh beberapa tanaman bunga yang menjulang tinggi, menghalau panas matahari untuk sampai ke kursi tersebut. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajah serta rambut cokelatnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua bulan yang lalu saat Jimin tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mendengar bentakan dari dirinya.

Flashback on

 _Jimin terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu berseru panik memanggil sang suami yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan sang oemma dengan segera membuka pintu kamarnya, memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Taehyung hampir saja berteriak menyerukan nama Jimin jika ia tak melihat sang appa membopong tubuh si mungil menuju pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera Taehyung menyingkir dari depan pintu dan segera menuju ke tempat tidurnya untuk menyibakkan selimut agar memudahkan appanya untuk membaringkan Jimin. Taehyung menatap wajah pucat penuh keringat Jimin dengan khawatir yang memuncak. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sungguh Taehyung benci pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat orang terkasihnya menjadi seperti saat ini. Ingin sekali ia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun seolah tak bertenaga dan kehilangan suaranya Taehyung bakhan tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk bertanya. Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin yang sedang diperiksa Seokjin dari meja belajarnya di sudut ruangan, sungguh ia ingin sekali mendekat dan menggenggam tangan tersebut tapi ia terlalu takut akan menyakiti namja manis itu lagi._

 _Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi sang putra semata wayang, menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia tahu Taehyung pasti merasa sangat bersalah pada Jimin saat ini. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghampiri sang anak dan menariknya menuju lantai satu, tepatnya kabar dirinya dan Daehyun. Ia mendudukkan Taehyung di pinggiran kasur. Dan tanpa komando air mata itu jatuh dari mata indah milik Taehyung. Baekhyun memilih membiarkan sang anak untuk meluapkan emosinya sesaat sebelum ia mulai menenangkan Taehyung._

 _"oemma, aku membuatnya menangis hiks...dan aku membuatnya ketakutan lalu pingsan hiks... aku benar-benar tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya...aku hanya... hiks", Baekhyun dengan segera memeluk erat sang anak yang masih terisak. Baekhyun sangat paham, Taehyung menangis bukan karena dirinya cengeng dan lemah, melainkan karena rasa bersalah serta rasa sayang yang sangat besar terhadap Jimin. Yah, Baekhyun tahu bahwa hingga saat ini Taehyung masih sangat mencintai Jimin. Hanya karena beberapa hal buruk yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakang pada hubungan sosial Taehyung, membuat namja tampan tersebut bahkan tak mampu bersikap dengan seharusnya pada orang yang disayanginya._

 _"sstt...uljimma baby Kim. Oemma tak suka mendengarmu menangis. Oemma tahu betapa kau mencintai Jimin, dan oemma tahu kau lepas kendali bukan karena kau marah atas barang-barangmu yang rusak oleh Jimin. Kau marah karena khawatir Jimin akan terluka keutchi? Tapi kau salah mengekspresikannya baby. Seharusnya kau tak membentaknya, dan kau harus tahu Jimin sangat tak bisa di bentak. Ia sangat sensitif terhadap perubahan nada bicara seseorang. Itulah kelemahannya chagi, jadi kedepannya_ _ **jangan**_ _pernah membentaknya lagi. Arraseo? Oemma yakin kau lebih tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan Tae",Taehyung mengangguk dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Ia masih merutuki kebodohannya hingga pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampakkan Daehyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap miris kepada Taehyung._

 _"Seokjin bilang Jimin tak apa. Ia hanya mengalami shock saat mendengarmu membentaknya. Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat di kamarmu dengan Seokjin disampingnya. Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Taehyungie, kau itu namja dan namja tak akan menangis dan lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Hapuslah air matamu dan minta maaflah pada Chanyeol Ahjussi dan Youngjae Ahjumma karena sudah membuat anak mereka seperti itu. Dan yang paling penting, minta maaflah pada Jimin, Taehyungie",Daehyun yang sudah berada di samping sang putra mengelus pelan puncak kepala Taehyung yang dibalas tatapan sedih dari sang anak. Hati Daehyun terenyuh melihat tatapan sang anak, tatapan yang ia lihat terakhir kali saat Taehyung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena seluruh teman-temannya yang hanya memanfaatkan dirinya tanpa niat tulus berteman dengan dirinya. Daehyun sangat ingat saat itu ia menemukan Taehyung terduduk sendiri di taman belakang sekolahnya dengan seragam yang kotor dan lutut berdarah serta wajah yang dibenamkan di antara kedua lututnya. Daehyun yang kaget langsung menghampiri sang anak dan menepuk pelan pundak kecil milik sang anak._

 ** _"aku sudah membuat mereka membenciku. Aku benar-benar jahat appa, aku membuat mereka tak mau lagi berteman denganku hanya karena aku marah mereka menyebutku tak berguna. Hiks... apa tak ada yang bisa berteman tulus dengan Taehyungie appa? Kenapa semua teman Taehyungie pergi setelah ia merasa bosan bermain denganku appa? Wae hiks? Jika seperti ini Taetae tak ingin lagi punya teman", pernyataan itu tak pernah bisa terlupakan oleh seorang Kim Daehyun. Karena setelah kejadian tersebut, Daehyun tak pernah lagi melihat sang anak tersenyum dan bermain dengan teman sebayanya._**

 _Daehyun memeluk Taehyung dengan sangat erat. Ia ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan sang anak. Baru saja ia bahagia karena Taehyung akan segera kembali ceria seperti dulu karena teman terbaiknya telah kembali, tapi kejadian seperti ini malah terjadi. Ia hanya takut jika Taehyung menjadi lebih tak terkendali sifat tertutupnya._

 _..._

 _Taehyung berjalan pelan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat Youngjae ahjumma yang masih setia duduk di samping Jimin sambil mengelus pucak kepalanya. Serta Chanyeol ahjussi yang sedang duduk sambil sibuk mengelus lembut punggung si bungsu Park Jungkook yang sesegukan karena menangis. Taehyung melangkah pelan menuju kedua orang tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Rasa bersalah benar-benar tak bisa pergi dari pikirannya._

 _"Chanyeol ahjussi, Youngjae Ahjumma",Taehyung sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menatap dua orang yang kini balik menatapnya. Ah, jangan lupa dengan tatapan menusuk dari Jungkook. Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya sambil melangkah cepat menuju Taehyung yang masih mematung beberapa meter dari tempat tidurnya._

 _"YA! Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah? Berani sekali kau membentak kakakku sunbae! Dan kau hiks...me..hiks..membuatnya ketakutan begitu. Kau benar-benar tak punya hati sunbae",Jungkook nyaris melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Taehyung kalau saja Namjoon dan Hoseok yang ada di kamar tersebut tidak menahannya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol langsung mengisyaratkan kedua namja tersebut untuk membawa Jungkook keluar dari kamar tersebut terlebih dahulu. Menyisakan Taehyung beserta Jin dan juga keluarga Park (minus Jungkook)._

 _"ahjumma, ahjussi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap kasarku terhadap Jimin. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya ketakutan begitu. Dan aku juga tak tahu jika Jimin tak bisa dibentak. Jeongmal mianhamnida",Taehyung membungkuk dalam di hadapan Chanyeol dan Yeongjae, membuat dua orang tersebut tersenyum lembut. Yeongjae menarik kedua bahu Taehyung untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Taehyung yang benar-benar menyiratkan penyesalan yang besar._

 _"Tae-ah, gwenchana. Jimin akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau sangat mencemaskannya, tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku memang lupa memberi tahumu hal tersebut, itulah kelemahan terbesarnya Tae. Jadi, aku berharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kami tahu kau sangat menyayanginya",Youngjae menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung._

 _"saat Jimin sadar nanti, selesaikanlah masalahmu dengannya ne",Chanyeol ikut menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung. Kemudian kedua orang tersebut melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut._

Flashback off

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar frustasi sendiri dengan sifat dinginnya yang cenderung tak berperasaan saat ini. Bahkan pada Jimin ia juga seperti itu, sungguh diluar kehendaknya. Padahal ia ingin membuat hari-hari yang menyenangkan dengan Jimin mulai dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu kembali, tapi malah hal sebaliknya yang terjadi. Taehyung tak mau lagi hal semacam itu terjadi, maka karena itulah ia masih enggan untuk dekat dengan Jimin. Ia benar-benar mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada Jimin jika ia masuk ke dalam kehidupan namja manis tersebut.

"hah, tenggelam saja kau Kim Taehyung", Taehyung kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan bunyi bel tanda istirahat selesai yang sudah berbunyi. Sepertinya namja itu tak berniat mengikuti pelajaran saat ini.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 siang. Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi dari 30 menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa tampak sangat antusias untuk secepatnya dapat pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lihatlah, sekarang sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi siswa-siswa berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang merupakan anggota ekstrakurikuler tertentu saja yang masih betah berlama-lama di sekolah. Tak terkecuali seorang namja bertampang dingin yang masih berada di dalam kelas sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya. Hah, dia masih tertidur rupanya. Melupakan janji yang dibuat oleh teman-teman barunya saat makan siang tadi. Ya, namja itu adalah Kim Taehyung, yang semenjak bel pulang berbunyi tak beranjak satu senti pun dari tempat duduknya. Kedua mata yang terpejam erat dan kedua telinga yang tersumpal earphone serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang berasal dari jendela di sampingnya membuat namja tampan itu benar-benar terbuai untuk tetap tertidur pulas.

Jimin melirik kembali jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mendengus cukup keras melihat Hoseok yang masih asik berputar-putar mengelilingi lorong-lorong di antara rak-rak menjulang tinggi yang berisi berbagai macam produk. Apa perlu dijelaskan lagi, apa yang sedang dilakukan Si Manis Park Jimin bersama dengan Kuda Liar Bang Hoseok di tempat tersebut? Oh tentu saja mereka sedang berbelanja keperluan untuk acara 'kemah bersama di rumah Kim Taehyung'. Dan yang membuat si chubby itu mendengus sebal adalah, kenapa semenjak 20 menit yang lalu Hoseok sibuk sekali berputar-putar memasuki tiap lorong rak, padahal dirinya hanya akan mencari beberapa cemilan dan juga beberapa kebutuhan harian Hoseok yang secara kebetulan juga habis.

" _hyung_ , apa masih banyak yang harus dibeli? Aku sudah lelah tahu?",Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mempoutkan bibir sexy nya. Ough, sepertinya Uri Jiminie merajuk eoh? Dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba tawa nista seorang Hoseok terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong tempat mereka berdiri, bahkan mengundang tanda tanya besar dari beberapa manusia lain yang juga kebetulan berada di dekat mereka. Ya ampun, jika tahu begini Jimin tak akan meng iyakan ajakan Kuda Liar ini tadi. Ternyata ia tak kalah idiotnya dengan Jungkook, namun bedanya Jungkook masih sangat imut meskipun bertingkah idiot seperti itu.

"hahaha jiminie, jangan marah ya. Setelah ini kau akan aku traktir es krim _otte?_ ",Hoseok mengusap-usap surai orange milik Jimin. Sedangkan sang empu sedang menatap berbinar kepada Hoseok, melupakan kekesalannya tadi yang memuncak pada namja Hyper tersebut.

" _ne ne..._ ayo hyung segera selesaikan belanjanya dan _ice cream juseyooo_ ",Jimin menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Hoseok dengan mata berbinar semangat. Hoseok yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi gembil namja manis tersebut. Mengundang tawa lucu dari Jimin yang kini mulai mendorong troly berisi banyak sekali cemilan itu dengan sangat semangat.

...

Taehyung melangkahkan kedua tungkainya masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Pasalnya namja dingin itu baru saja tersadar beberapa menit lalu dari tidur nyenyaknya di sekolah dan kini ia merasa sedikit lapar sehingga memutuskan untuk membeli cheese cake kesukaannya dan secangkir ice coffe di cafe langganannya tersebut.

"selamat datang, eoh Taehyungie? Kau datang hari ini?",seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menjulang yang berada di balik meja kasir tersenyum ramah pada Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan serta seulas senyum samar.

"sungyeol hyung, aku pesan seperti biasa ne, dan juga tolong bungkus satu cheese cake dan strawberry cake untukku ne",Taehyung menatap kepenjuru cafe, menatap meja tempat biasa dirinya berdiam di cafe tersebut. Sungyeol yang masih sibuk mentotal seluruh pesanan Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung. Ah, sepertinya hari ini namja itu tidak bisa duduk di meja favoritnya tersebut. Lihat saja di meja tersebut ada sekitar lima orang anak sekolahan yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Taehyung sedang duduk sambil bersenda gurau.

Sungyeol membuyarkan keheningan yang terjadi untuk beberapa sekon tersebut "semuanya 8000 won Tae, eumm... apa kau ingin pesananmu dibungkus semua saja? Sepertinya kau tak bisa duduk di tempat favoritmu itu hari ini. Atau kau ingin duduk di lantai dua saja? Disana tak kalah nyaman, lagipula tak banyak pengunjung yang ada di sana",Sungyeol menatap Taehyung yang masih diam sambil menyerahkan uang tunai sebanyak 10000 won pada dirinya.

"aku akan tetap makan disini hyung. Bawakan saja pesananku ke lantai dua",Taehyung kemudian berlalu setelah mengambil kembalian dan struk yang disodorkan oleh Sungyeol padanya. Namja bertampang dingin tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang berada di sudut ruangan cafe tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak saat matanya mulai menjelajah mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk dirinya duduk di ruang terbuka tersebut. Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di meja pojok dekat tangga yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan taman kota dan jalanan berhiaskan jejeran aneka toko-toko dan cafe di sisi jalanan tersebut. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemani namja tersebut, membuatnya memejamkan sejenak matanya hingga ia mendengar seorang pelayan membawakan pesanannya.

Taehyung memakan cheese cake serta sesekali menyesap ice coffenya dengan tenang. Tatapannya masih fokus terhadap sebuah komik yang sedang dibacanya, serta earphone yang masih setia menyumpal kedua telinga namja tersebut. Membuat ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat, apalagi kalau saja namja itu menampilkan ekspresi yang lebih bersahabat, pastilah ketampanannya makin bertambah. Tapi sudahlah, siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Sudah sangat beruntung bisa melihat ciptaan tuhan yang begitu sempurna itu duduk diam dengan ekspresi seriusnya tersebut daripada mendengar ucapan dingin menusuk miliknya.

Taehyung sudah menghabiskan cheese cake yang ada dihadapannya dan ice coffe miliknya sudah tandas tak bersisa. Bahkan komik yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya telah selesai dibaca dan telah berpindah masuk ke dalam ransel hitam miliknya. Taehyung hendak beranjak dari duduknya, saat mata tajamnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok namja manis yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama seorang namja tampan di sebelahnya. Namja manis itu sedang sibuk dengan cup ice cream yang ada digenggamannya dan sesekali namja itu tertawa melihat tingkah namja di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Entahlah, ia sadar dirinya seharusnya tak berhak untuk marah. Namun hatinya berkata lain, ia bahkan sangat marah saat ini. Bukan karena namja manis itu tertawa dengan namja lain, yah meskipun sebenarnya itu salah satu alasannya tapi kemarahannya terhadap dirinya sendiri jauh lebih mendominasi saat ini. Kenapa ia tak bisa bersikap dengan seharusnya pada namja manis tersebut? kenapa dirinya hanya menorehkan luka dan ketakutan pada namja manis tersebut? Kenapa ego sialan yang ada dalam dirinya tak bisa dikendalikan dengan baik? Apakah ia harus menyerah dan membiarkan namja manis itu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri? Atau dia masih harus berjuang? Banyak hal berkecamuk di benak Taehyung hingga tanpa disadarinya namja manis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya juga tak sengaja menatap ke arah dirinya.

" _Jimin-ah..._ "

" _Taehyung-ah..._ "

TBC

 **Maaf banget buat very late update, terus ceritanya makin absurd dan nggak jelas. Tapi ini bakal dibikin jadi alur lambat (?) jadi yah lumayan panjaaanggg. Dan juga maaf karena nggak bisa update chap ini sampe 7k+ word. Gumawooo buat yang udah review, I Love You All Chu~ Chu~ Chu~**

 **Warm hug and kiss (?) from author ^^**


End file.
